Liquid containers with applicators to apply liquid contained therein to different surfaces are known in the art. These applicators include a sponge wetted by the liquid poured out from the container and may be used for various purposes, as for example, washing devices, painting or polishing devices, body lotion applicators, etc.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,660 describes a polish applicator, including a hollow handle having a downwardly-projecting head at its front end with a discharge opening in its bottom surface and an absorbent pad having a backing plate secured thereto. Resilient clips are detachably secured to the head to support the pad under the bottom of the head and over the opening in the head. The backing plate has an opening aligned with the discharge opening of the head, which has a passage leading from the handle to the discharge opening.
A device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,968, used for washing dishes and the like, comprises a hollow handle that may be filled with detergent, and a removable sponge. The small aperture in the bottom of the handle permits the detergent to seep into the sponge which may be eternally wetted for use. In one embodiment, the sponge is permanently secured to a mounting plate having an aperture therethrough. The handle has a small nozzle which interlocks with the hole in the mounting plate, and the handle further comprises a flange or clip for receiving an edge of the mounting plate. In an alternate embodiment, the handle may terminate in a straight flat edge and the mounting plate may be provided with a flange or slip for accommodating the edge of the handle. In still another preferred embodiment, the handle is provided with two spaced nozzles or spouts, one of which has a passage and the other of which is closed. These spouts alone secure the sponge mounting plate to the device.
A body lotion applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 is intended for application of a body lotion to parts of the body that are originally beyond reach. The device has an extended applicator head for reaching the back and other portions of the body that are difficult to reach. An elongated arm serves as a handle and a conduit for conducting body lotion from a conventional bottle to the applicator head, which includes a face plate and a porous sponge affixed thereto by a retaining ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,433 discloses a fluid applicator for shoes and the like having a foam head and includes a valve means which seals automatically when not in use in order to eliminate clogging of its discharge aperture and to keep its fluid passage-way and associated valve means unclogged as well.
Although having certain improvements useful in their particular applications, the above-mentioned applicators do not have a means for regulating a flow of liquid from a liquid container to a sponge. In some areas, as for example, antiseptic surgery preparation and others, it is important to prevent dripping of the solution onto the skin. The liquid applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,327, which is concerned with this problem, includes a porous metering insert to control delivery of the antiseptic solution to the sponge. The metering insert and the sponge are held together by a variety of suitable means, including adhesive bonding, and are disposed over a major orifice through which the liquid flows.
The present invention provides another solution for regulating the flow of liquid from a liquid container to an applicator.